


teach me what love has taught you

by randomthrowaway



Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oneshot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: tanya has never had sex before. mareeta shows her the way.
Relationships: Tanya (Fire Emblem)/Mareeta (Fire Emblem)
Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693030
Kudos: 7





	teach me what love has taught you

Tanya wasn’t very keen on giving in to anyone, but there were a few occasions when she would want to let go for once and let herself give in to another person - although she had never actually done that before. She had always expected her first time to be with Orsin, for some reason - but here she was, pushed up against a wall with only her shirt on as Mareeta ground against her back.  
  
“Relax,” she heard Mareeta whisper in her ear, her lips so close they grazed the edges - and for some reason, that alone gave Tanya reason enough to shiver. “Just relax and enjoy this, alright?”  
  
Tanya looked back at Mareeta and gave a slow nod, not saying anything. She still was rather unsure about doing this with Mareeta - a woman, like her - of all people, and it was probably written all over her face, as all Mareeta did was give a confident but reassuring smile in response, before she pulled Tanya’s hips closer towards her, so she was bent over slightly, and her friend gave a small chuckle when she let out a squeak in surprise.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before,” Mareeta commented in a very amused tone as she began unbuttoning her shirt, doing so in a quick and obviously experienced manner, as if she had done this before. “I think it’s sort of cute.”  
  
“Don’t say things like that,” Tanya let out a weak protest before Mareeta fully unbuttoned her shirt, opening it up slightly so that it fell off her shoulders but was still on her body otherwise. “It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“Is that so?” Mareeta was clearly enjoying herself from the tone of her voice, as she moved her lips from Tanya’s ear down her neck, kissing her with such enthusiasm it was practically sure to leave marks when they would wake up in the morning. She had a hard time believing this was really happening between the two of them, that she was in her room and they were about to have sex.  
  
She let out a quiet moan as Mareeta continued to kiss her, her hands moving across her stomach until they grabbed her breasts, taking hold of them for a moment before she kneaded them one at a time, knowing just the right places to stroke and push down on, applying pressure without making it feel uncomfortable, as if she had done this before.  
  
Although Tanya’s breasts certainly weren’t the biggest among the girls growing up - that honour going to Nanna - she still certainly was rather proud of their size regardless, and Mareeta knew how to put them to good use, making sure to give each one an equal amount of attention as her thumbs began to roll over her nipples, making Tanya let out a whimper, feeling practically like dough in Mareeta’s hands.  
  
She wasn’t quite sure why she was feeling this good about all of this, or why she wanted it to continue so badly. She wondered if a boy could make her feel as good as Mareeta was making her feel right now - if Orsin could make her feel like this. She wasn’t sure what to think anymore, so instead, she tried to not think at all.  
  
Looking back at Mareeta, she saw that her face was rather flushed, but it was clear she was enjoying what she was doing to Tanya. Without a word, her friend leaned in to kiss her, and although it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position to do so, Tanya found herself enjoying the kiss regardless - mostly because it was with Mareeta.  
  
“Gods, Mareeta-” Tanya wanted to say something to her when the kiss broke, but before she could do that her breath hitched as she felt her friend’s fingers gently breezing just above her clit, touching it ever so slightly. She’d never had anyone touch it besides herself - so just the feeling alone caught her off guard, although what happened next certainly didn’t help.  
  
Two fingers gently began stroking along her clit, and, unlike how she been just before, Mareeta rubbed it slowly and with a certain amount of care, changing up the entire pace, and Tanya wasn’t quite sure how to handle that. Just as she had been becoming accustomed to it, her friend had introduced a new range of sensations and changed the entire flow.  
  
“You’re sopping wet down here,” Mareeta mused, almost to herself, as her hands moved further down for a moment in order to play along with the rest of Tanya’s cunt as well - her thumb still deftly making sure to stimulate her clit.  
  
Tanya was about to protest again, but she realized her friend was right - she could feel just how wet it had gotten between her thighs and confirmed it easily enough for herself. It surprised her - she hadn’t expected to be able to get so wet, ever, but her focus was quickly taken to elsewhere as Mareeta continued.  
  
Her face felt hot as she tried to focus on all that was happening, but it was almost too much to really be able to pay attention to everything - one hand was on her breasts, the other in-between her legs playing with her cunt, and all the while Mareeta continued to kiss her throughout, leaving marks along her neck and back.  
  
It was honestly too much - and soon enough, she felt herself shivering once again in pleasure, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself back into Mareeta for one final time and her hands up against the wall in front of her, simply in order to steady herself and keep herself from falling as she began to climax, her legs quivering from the pleasure. She felt so warm all over - both inside and outside of her body as she began gushing right on her friend’s fingers.  
  
She let out a rather loud sigh once she was it was over, her arms dropping to the side as her legs continued to twitch slightly. Turning around, she leaned against the wall which she had been looking almost during the entirety of this all, in order to look at Mareeta, to look into her eyes and confirm that she was the one who had made her feel this good, this fulfilled, this complete.  
  
“That was amazing-” Tanya wasn’t sure what to say beyond that, really. It felt good - really good - and much better than whatever she could have imagined it to be like. She wasn’t sure what exactly this meant for her and Mareeta and their relationship, or if they were even ever going to do this again. She just knew Mareeta had made her feel good, and she wanted to feel that pleasure she just experienced again.  
  
Mareeta looked at her with a smug grin, proud of herself for what she had done, before she leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, one hand moving down to squeeze Tanya’s ass firmly, making her let out a squeak once more.  
  
“Don’t speak so quickly, Tanya,” Mareeta spoke in a quiet, tender tone, before moving her free hand up in order to push a loose strand of hair out of Tanya’s face so that the two could look each other in the eyes. “We are hardly even finished yet.”  
  
Tanya didn’t get it completely at first, the meaning behind Mareeta’s words flying over her for a moment before she widened her eyes and let out a soft ‘oh’. Any doubt she might have had about that before all of this - before Mareeta had invited her to her room, before she had treated her in a way Tanya had not thought possible - was simply not there, as she gave a slow but determined nod.  
  
Mareeta smiled again, before leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, and grabbing her by the hand as she led her from one side of the room to the bed, and Tanya followed after her more than willingly.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go and continue this somewhere more comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
